Your Eyes Peer Into My Soul
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: Captain Hook and Ariel one-shot of them meeting in Neverland.


The waters of mermaid lagoon were unusually tranquil and serene. Waves of clear blue-green water rushed up and down the shore line, washing away the pure white sand. The crew of the Jolly Roger sat patiently on their boats, waiting. It was night time; the moon was out, illuminating the water with a silver glow. The Captain, Killian Jones, or as most knew him, Hook, sat on the boat, filing his hook, waiting for the sea creatures to appear. He needed a mermaid, well a mermaid's tears to be more specific, in order to create a powerful poison that would surely kill his Crocodile. Not even magic could save him from this. But he first needed the mermaid, and he figured it would be easier to come to them, give them the hook and real them in. Despite what most people might think, mermaids were very dangerous creatures. Sure they were probably the most beautiful thing any man would ever see, and their voice was seductive and enchanting, especially when they sang. But they were also very powerful creatures, especially their tears. And so Hook decided to bring his crew out to the lagoon, and just wait, wait till a mermaid showed up.

They sat for a couple of hours and Hook was starting to get impatient. He didn't understand, these mermaids usually appeared within minutes, they could easily smell the flesh of men from miles away. Just as he was beginning to lose hope, he saw a flash of red in the water. His mouth formed into a mischievous smile, and he turned over to his first mate, Mr. Smee, and told him "looks like we have company."

"Now remember boys, as soon as she comes up, grab her and cover her mouth. If she sings we are all dead" he said, turning his attention back to the water. He could feel the boat slowly rocking in the water, he could see the glimmer of the mermaid's tail in the water. He leaned over slightly, trying to get a better look. He then saw red again, as the mermaid emerged from the water. He was getting ready to grab her, but as soon as he saw her big green eyes, he just froze, taking her in. She was gorgeous he thought, pale white skin with a light dusting of freckles, big green eyes framed by beautiful eyebrows, a deep auburn red, just as her long flowing hair, and big, luscious pink lips. She seemed a bit frightened, but curious at the same time. Just as he was going to ask her for her name, two of the men quickly grabbed her, covering her mouth with a black scarf, and putting her in the boat. Hook shaked his head slightly, remembering why he was here. The mermaid struggled but the men's grip on her was too tight. They sailed back to the ship, Hook trying desperately to not stare at the mermaid, but his gaze just kept turning back to her.

Once they were all on the ship, Hook called for Smee to get the tub ready. Originally the tub was supposed to be placed down in one of the holds of the ship, but Hook decided he wanted to keep their new passenger in his room. He picked up the mermaid and headed over to his room, were Smee was placing the tub. He then dumped Ariel onto his bed, closing the door behind him. He turned to her; she was struggling, trying to break free of the rope that bound her hands together, her tail flopping in all directions. Hook walked over to her, he then stood over her, staring down at her. She looked up at him, her hair flowing all over the bed, encircling her like a fiery circle. He could see the fear in her eyes, but he also saw something else, determination, she was trying hard to look strong and not cower in front of him. He took his hook and placed it under her chin, the mermaid shivering slightly at its cool touch. He chuckled slightly, running the hook down her chest, in between her breasts which were covered by a purple seashell bra, down her stomach, till he reached her hips. He then took his hook again and gently pulled down the scarf from her mouth.

"What do you want?" she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, with a slight accent.

"Ah and the mermaid speaks" he said, chuckling.

"What do you want Hook?" she asked again, a bit more demanding this time.

"Ah so you've heard of me?"

"Everyone in Neverland knows who you are" she said.

She never took her eyes of him, and this made Hook a little uneasy. He felt as if she was peering into his souls, looking in to his deepest, darkest secrets.

"Why do you assume I want something? Perhaps I just got lonely and needed some company" he said playfully.

"Then you still want me for something. But that's why I'm here is it? You want something else. What is it? My tears? That's what everyone wants" she said. "Let me guess, you want it to make some sort of potion or something to kill Rumplestilskin right?"

Hook eyed her dangerously. He then leaned in till his face was just inches from hers and hissed "and how would you know that?"

"I've heard stories" she said. "I know why you're really here Killian."

Hook was taken aback by this for a moment, he hadn't hear that name coming from someone else's lips in so long, it pained him. Who the hell was this mermaid. "How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, I've heard stories."

He tried to remain calm and cool, and said "Well since you know so much about me, then you know I am not to be messed with."

"Oh I'm not worried, you won't hurt me" she said confidently, never taking his eyes of him, and he consequently hasn't taken his eyes of her.

"And what makes you so sure?" he asked. "I could hurt you at this very moment, with a flick of my wrist. I could do things that you could never even dream of."

"Well seeing as I don't have legs I don't think there is much you can do" she spat back at him. "Besides you need my tears."  
"And pain is one way of getting them" he said, pleased with himself.

"Unfortunately for you and your purposes, you need my tears in its purest form, which means I have to give them to you willingly" she said, smiling deviously at him.

He raised himself and turned his back to her pacing around furiously. Dammit he thought, he wasn't expecting that.  
"You know, you act like your this tough, evil villain that everyone needs to fear, but it's a ruse. You're just hiding your pain behind this mask, but that won't work on me. I can see right through that."

Hook turned back to her slowly. Who was this mermaid?! "And what do you see then" he said, walking towards her. The mermaid raised herself up to a sitting position and said "I see pain and loss and fear. You lost someone you loved very much in a very tragic way. You lost your happiness and now and revenge is the only thing keeping you alive, the only purpose you have left. This rough exterior you have, its to keep people out, to keep love out, cause you're afraid that if you let anyone in again, you will lose them, and losing two loves, that's more than most people can handle."

"And what would a mermaid know about pain and loss?" he said bitterly.

"More than you might think" she said sadly.

So that's how she knows, he thought to himself, she has been through it herself, he could see it in her eyes.

"What's your name mermaid?" he asked gently.

The mermaid hesitated at first, but then she spoke. "Ariel"

"Ariel" he tried the name out on his own lips. It was a beautiful name, suited her nicely.

"So Ariel, why don't you tell me about this loss" he said, sitting next to her on the bed.

She told him her story, of how she had fallen in love with a human, a prince named Eric. After months of them talking, she finally found a way to turn herself into a human. They married and they were happy. But one day, a sea witch named Ursula, came and killed Eric, then turned Ariel back into a mermaid, sending her to Neverland. Ursula wanted to take over their kingdom, and she did.

Hook just sat there, listening to her. Once she was done, he saw that there was a tear falling down her cheek. He took his good hand and wiped it away. Ariel flinched at first, as his hand came over to her face, but she let him touch her. It felt so good, his touch.

He then took her into his arms and walked over to the tub, gently placing her in it.

She watched him curiously as he took off his coat and then lied down on his bed.

"I'm sorry about your Prince" he said after a few moments of silence.

"And I'm sorry about your loved one" she said. "So… I guess I'll be staying here for a while then."

"I guess so" he said. He then got up to blow out the candle that was illuminating the room and bid her goodnight.


End file.
